


Know What You Want Before You Begin

by weaselett



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they are all happy to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know What You Want Before You Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Criminal Minds Kink Meme IV, prompt: BAU team + spin the bottle.

Hotch agreeing to play spin the bottle is almost more surprising than the fact that Rossi’s the one to suggest it. Or at least it would be if JJ hadn’t caught the look that had passed between the two of them.

They end up shifting Garcia’s furniture around so that they can sit in a tight circle around the bottle, each of them touching some part of the people on either side of them. The smell of alcohol isn’t as strong as it should be, considering, but none of them question it.

There are things that you just have to enjoy, without asking questions, or they’d be ruined.

Garcia claims first spin, grinning at Kevin and exposing her cleavage to the room as she leans forwards, spinning the bottle in a way that suggests practice, the spin continuing for a good few seconds before slowing. Garcia doesn’t even hesitate when the bottle stops, pointing at Emily, reaching out to pull the other woman forward with a hand on the back of her neck.

Emily licks her lips slowly as she pulls back, smiling. She takes a sip of her beer before giving the bottle a deft spin. Spencer makes a strange little noise in the back of his throat as it stops, his eyes widening a little as Emily stretches forward, reaching out to cup his cheek with on hand before pressing her lips against his.

By the time Hotch spins the bottle, Spencer’s lips are a little swollen and stained with three colors of lipstick and his hand is resting on Morgan’s thigh. Of them all Rossi’s the only one unmarked by lipstick, but he’s the one who looks the most satisfied.

The bottle comes to rest pointing at Rossi and Hotch moves with deliberate care, pressing his lips to Rossi’s, one hand tangling into the other man’s hair at the back of his neck, the other supporting his weight. JJ watches silently as Rossi presses a hand against the front of Hotch’s trousers, just as the kiss deepens, earning a faint groan from Hotch. Hotch pulls away after a long moment, panting, leaving a faint smear of lipstick on Rossi’s lips.

There’s a moment’s pause before Rossi reaches out to touch the bottle, running his thumb down its neck almost idly before, with a deft flick of his wrist he starts the bottle’s spin. He smiles at JJ before pushing himself up onto his knees, maintaining eye contact as he moves towards her. She reaches up with one hand, cupping the back of his neck and pressing her mouth hard up against his.

Rossi moans against her mouth and she smiles, nipping his lower lip and savouring the mixture of him and Hotch that she can taste. She sighs as he pulls back, pouting just a little before she reaches out to Hotch, forgoing the bottle. She doesn’t need it to get what she wants.


End file.
